


For Now

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Struggling to Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Thank you, beta!
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Katrina Cornwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



A sheen of sweat glistened on Michael's thighs. She was so close. Her breaths ragged, but Kat could feel the wires of tension that kept her from letting go. When Kat sucked gently at her clit, Michael's moan was more of a frustrated whimper. They had both been betrayed. Loss would have been easier than knowing the shades of the ones they'd loved. Yes, _loved_. 

"Michael." Kat's lips brushed against Michael's swollen labia. Her voice was firm. "Let go. Let it all go."

"How?"

Kat gave the truest answer she could. "Just for now."

And Michael shuddered under Kat's tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, beta!


End file.
